


fallen boy.

by ManzyPitHoles



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angst and Porn, Drama, First Time, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Psychology, Underage Sex, пропущенная сцена
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 18:00:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14431098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ManzyPitHoles/pseuds/ManzyPitHoles
Summary: — Почему тебе всегда нужно быть чёртовым героем?





	fallen boy.

**Author's Note:**

> таймлайн: начало второго фильма.
> 
> по большей части работа основана на событиях фильма, но присутствуют детали и из книги. особо внимательные читатели заметят отсылки, так же как и несколько пасхальных яиц.
> 
> фик ангстовый и основан на чувствах, ощущениях и мыслях. любителям анатомических подробностей даже там, где они не уместны, рекомендую сразу закрыть вкладку с фанфиком и зайти на порносайт. ценителям же слова и эстетики желаю приятного прочтения.

_the world was on fire and no one could save me but you  
it's strange what desire will make foolish people do  
i never dreamed that i'd meet somebody like you  
and i never dreamed that i'd lose somebody like you  
  
no, i don't want to fall in love  
no, i don't want to fall in love  
with you  
  
what a wicked game to play to make me feel this way  
what a wicked thing to do, to let me dream of you  
what a wicked thing to say you never felt this way  
what a wicked thing to do, to make me dream of you_

 

***

  
      Шум льющейся воды практически оглушает в пустоте общей душевой.  
  
      Ньют стоит в одной из кабинок, прислонившись спиной к стене и устало прикрыв глаза. Горячие капли неизбежно попадают на его лицо, волосы, шею, скапливаются в маленькие ручейки и стекают по груди, бокам и впалому животу, затем переходят на бёдра и икры и в итоге, быстро соскальзывая со ступней, все устремляются в слив.  
  
      Ньюту это нравится, правда нравится — и горячая вода, и долгожданное уединение, и гель для душа с цитрусовым запахом — всё просто замечательно, вот только... Стояк на лучшего друга малость ухудшает ситуацию. Самую малость, да — Ньюту очень хочется так думать, несмотря на то, что он прекрасно понимает: от правды никуда не убежать и рано или поздно свои чувства  _придётся_  признать.  
  
      Но сейчас в приоритете немного другие проблемы.  
  
      Парень удручённо вздыхает и, морщась, отталкивается от стены, подставляя тело под струи воды. У него нет ни сил, ни времени, ни желания думать об истоках и причинах своей до жути неправильной влюблённости, но зато есть острая необходимость подрочить и выйти уже наконец из душа, поэтому он делает глубокий вдох и, ни секунды больше не колеблясь, уверенно обхватывает пальцами возбуждённый член.  
  
      Тихий стон срывается с губ, глаза закатываются и закрываются в удовольствии, а голова непроизвольно запрокидывается назад. Невероятно: одно касание и уже такое блаженство. Ньют буквально чувствует, как быстро бьётся его сердце, как сильно путаются мысли и  _как ужасно приятно становится от одного только воспоминания о Томасе._  
  
      Дзынь.  
  
      Вот и первый предупреждающий звоночек. В голове остаётся лишь одна мысль:  _так не должно быть, не должно, не должно._  Определённо не должно, понимает Ньют, но сейчас не время об этом думать, иначе дело закончится не обычной дрочкой в душе, а осознанием всего творящегося с ним(и) пиздеца и бессмысленными слезами.  
  
      Парень снова делает глубокий вдох, чтобы успокоиться, и начинает быстро и резко водить ладонью по члену. Ему не нужно удовольствие или очередные поводы тушеваться в присутствии друга — ему нужно облегчение. Вверх-вниз, вверх-вниз, вверх-вниз — с силой сжатые зубы; вверх-вниз, вверх-вниз — плотно зажмуренные веки; вверх-вниз, вверх-вниз —  _«Томми!..»_  
  
      Ньют моментально открывает глаза и замирает.  
  
       _Не смей,_  — проносится мысль.  _— Даже не смей о нём думать._  
  
      В горле тут же пересыхает, язык прилипает к нёбу, а глаза противно щиплет.  
  
       _На что ты вообще надеешься, идиот несчастный? Ты и Томас? Вместе? Самому не смешно? Да он посмотрит на тебя, как на больного, когда узнает, чем ты тут занимаешься. Не оставит, нет — будет продолжать создавать иллюзию дружбы, чтобы вам обоим не было так неловко, но разве это лучше? Разве это хоть как-то поможет? Уж лучше пускай бросит, чем смотрит с отвращением каждый раз, когда будет думать, что ты не видишь. Забудь о нём. Надорви глотку, расцарапай кожу до мяса или застрелись, но забудь. Потому что это единственный вариант. Потому что у Томаса есть Тереза. Потому что он — другой. Потому что он так не унизится. Потому что он абсолютно точно лучше тебя._  
  
       _И потому, что он не позволит. Никогда._  
  
      Жалкий всхлип удаётся подавить на удивление легко, хотя в этом нет необходимости: в душевой кроме него никого нет.  
  
       _Никого нет,_  — повторяет он мысленно.  _— Никого... Когда ещё выпадет такой шанс?_  
  
      Блокируя бесполезную рефлексию, Ньют уверенно берёт с полки гель для душа и выдавливает небольшое количество на ладонь. Липкая оранжевая субстанция неприятно холодит разгорячённую кожу, пока блондин в раздумьях смотрит на неё. Проходит минута, пока окончательное решение наконец не принято: он не отступится.  
  
      Одновременно с неудачной попыткой восстановить сбившееся дыхание Ньют ищет удобную позу, но быстро сдаётся и в итоге решает просто повернуться лицом к кафелю и опереться на свободную от геля левую руку, правую тем временем заводя за спину. Вдох — и он проводит пальцами по ложбинке между ягодицами. Судорожный выдох от контраста температур — и парень упирается лбом в согнутую в локте руку. Снова вдох — средний палец медленно входит в узкое отверстие. Выдох — Ньют жмурится, до крови кусает нижнюю губу, но оставляет палец внутри.  
  
      Неприятно, непривычно и немного пугающе, но Ньюту нравится. Нравится боль, нравится мучить себя, нравится получать наказание. Может, хоть это вызовет отторжение чувств к Томасу? Может, хоть так он наконец перестанет терзаться невзаимной влюблённостью? Может, хоть теперь он разучится чувствовать? Нет? Ну пожалуйста?..  
  
      Чёрт, и знал ведь ещё когда гель выдавливал, что не мучить себя будет, а ласкать! Знал и пытался обмануть собственную совесть! Хотя, если уж быть абсолютно честным, то совершенно не факт, что дрочка насухую смогла бы выключить все чувства.  
  
      Осторожно подвигав пальцем, Ньют понимает, что мышцы сфинктера чуть расслабились и сопротивляются давлению уже не так сильно. Он делает очередной глубокий вдох и аккуратно проталкивает указательный палец к среднему. Челюсти непроизвольно сжимаются, и Ньют останавливается. Ждёт, пока дискомфорт пройдёт; пытаясь отвлечься считает до тридцати и обратно, что не особо помогает, но Ньют знает: он не сдастся после каких-то двух пальцев, поэтому упирается лбом в рыжеватую плитку стен, а освободившейся левой рукой начинает не спеша надрачивать себе, вновь не заботясь о плавности движений.  
  
       _Не думай, не думай, не думай. Прекрати. Живо! Не думай о нём. Не смей. Не опошляй._  
  
      Но Ньют не может. Не может не думать об этих ангельских глазах, смотрящих с такой преданностью. Не может не думать об этих сильных руках, о широкой спине, о крепких, красивых ногах. Он не может не думать о храбрости, решимости и уверенности Томаса. О его походке. О его улыбке. О его голосе. О его смехе. О его родинках, в конце-то концов! Он не может взять и забыть всё это. Просто не может.  
  
      Третий палец входит относительно легко и не причиняет никакого неудобства, кроме уже привычного, терпимого дискомфорта. Тянущие ощущения смешиваются с наслаждением от грубых движений по члену, и Ньют даже начинает думать, что за прошедшие полмесяца превратился в конченого мазохиста, потому что ни один нормальный человек не получает удовольствие от дикой, животной дрочки и собственных пальцев в заднице.  
  
      Ньют гортанно стонет, когда случайно задевает чувствительную уздечку, выгибается в спине и, незаметно для себя, проталкивает пальцы ещё глубже.  
  
      Короткое замыкание, осознание, ошалелый взгляд и, наконец, долгожданный взрыв фейерверков.  
  
      Ньют закрывает глаза и запрокидывает голову, всецело отдаваясь оргазму. Он чувствует, как стенки ануса сжимают пальцы, улыбается и не может найти слов, чтобы описать всё то удовлетворение, которое сейчас — пусть даже и ненадолго — заполняет пустоту в груди. Тёплое, приятное, тягучее нечто разливается где-то в области солнечного сплетения и заставляет забыть о своих глупых, мерзких и никому не нужных чувствах. Конечно Ньют вспомнит о них, обязательно вспомнит. Пожалеет ещё сотню раз, захочет забыть и забыться, попытается вернуть себя прежнего, да — всё это будет. Но потом. А пока можно расслабиться, отвлечься и насладиться моментом. Когда же, если не сейчас?  
  
      В этот раз даже мёртвая тишина душевой кажется не такой угнетающей.

***

  
      Когда Ньют заходит в комнату и видит Томаса, выползающего из-под кровати, в его голове проносятся разные мысли. Ему хочется спросить и простое «Что ты делаешь?», и искреннее «На кой чёрт тебя туда потянуло?», и настороженное «У тебя всё в порядке?», но озвучить он решает другое.  
  
      — Какого хера, Томми?!  
  
      Просто, ёмко, ясно.  
  
      Услышав своё имя, Томас замирает и растерянно смотрит на Ньюта. Ньют, в свою очередь, так же ошарашенно таращится на стоящего на четвереньках Томаса и не может произнести больше ни слова. Не то чтобы он знает,  _что_  говорить в таких ситуациях, но даже если бы и знал, то вряд ли бы смог сейчас выдавить из себя хоть что-то, помимо нервного смеха, который, кстати, с каждой секундой всё сложнее сдерживать.  
  
      Внезапно Томас, будто опомнившись, вскакивает на ноги и начинает озираться по сторонам. Ньют хмурится, наблюдая за беспокойным поведением друга: обычно тот так себя не вёл. Он вообще слышал вопрос? Понял, что с ним разговаривают? Или надеется, что Ньют сам всё поймёт? Что ж, тогда он чудовищно его переоценивает.  
  
      Напряжённое молчание никак не помогает Ньюту разобраться в ситуации, поэтому он осторожно подходит ближе к Томасу, надеясь хоть по его внешнему виду что-то понять: мятая футболка, растрёпанные волосы, потерянный взгляд,  _безупречные губы, точёные скулы, янтарные глаза..._  
  
       _Не смей._  — Рациональная часть Ньюта тут же обрывает поток мыслей, явно выбравших не то направление.  _— Не думай об этом. Не сейчас._  
  
      Ньют с рациональной частью соглашается и даже опускает голову, чтобы перестать пялиться на друга, как вдруг его взгляд натыкается на руки Томаса. И не просто на руки, а на  _дрожащие_  руки. Он... напуган?  
  
      Чёрт возьми, действительно напуган!  
  
      Осознание выбивает почву из-под ног, и Ньюту моментально становится не до шуток. Его обычные хладнокровие и сдержанность куда-то испаряются, и их место занимают тревога и неподдельное волнение за Томаса.  
  
      — Томми, что случилось? — аккуратно спрашивает он.  
  
      Но Томас вновь будто не слышит вопроса. При этом он не перестаёт дрожать и избегать зрительного контакта. Замечающий всё Ньют хмурится и волнуется ещё больше. Он понимает, что нужно что-то сделать, но что? Как заставить обратить на себя внимание?  
  
      Господи, ну почему всё должно быть так сложно!  
  
      Так и не сумев придумать ничего толкового, Ньют, больше не выдерживающий вида мрачного Томаса, аккуратно берёт ладони друга в свои и пытается заглянуть в его глаза.  
  
      — Томас, пожалуйста, посмотри на меня...  
  
      — Я видел трупы.  
  
      Томас резко выпрямляется, и Ньют задыхается, когда видит его глаза.  
  
      Никогда ещё Томас не был таким напуганным. И никогда ещё Ньют не переживал за кого-то  _так_ сильно.  
  
      Даже смысл сказанных Томасом слов до Ньюта доходит с запозданием, но когда всё же доходит, у него нет времени что-то спросить, потому что Томас глухо повторяет: «Я видел трупы» — и опускает взгляд.  
  
      Ньют видит, куда смотрит брюнет, но его ладони из своих не выпускает: может он хоть раз в жизни сделать то, что действительно и сам хочет? Да и не сказать, что Томас сильно против.  
  
      — Я... Я не уверен на сто процентов, что это действительно трупы, — нетвёрдо продолжает Томас, — но... Господи, что это тогда? Что... Что... — Его дрожащий голос окончательно срывается, и Ньюту вдруг отчаянно хочется прижать парня к себе, погладить успокаивающе по волосам и прошептать на ухо что-то банальное, приторно-сладкое, но утешающее.  
  
      Ну, хоть что-то из этого списка он всё-таки может сделать.  
  
      — Всё хорошо, Томас, — мягко шепчет Ньют, поглаживая большими пальцами запястья Томаса. — Я рядом. Ты в безопасности, слышишь? С остальным разберёмся потом. Сделай вдох, давай, выдох. Вдох. Молодец. Теперь выдох. Всё хорошо, Томми, всё хорошо. Мы справимся.  
  
      После слов Ньюта дыхание Томаса заметно выравнивается — ему явно легче. Да и выглядит он уже не таким перепуганным. Кажется, не всё так плохо, как казалось. И стоит только Ньюту облегчённо улыбнуться, как вдруг на Томаса накатывает новый прилив паники и страха: он отдёргивает руки, отступает на шаг и уже через мгновение начинает неугомонно сновать из угла в угол.  
  
      — А что если на самом деле никто никого никуда не увозит? Что если мы для них как подопытные кролики? И нужны ради какого-то долбанутого эксперимента? Может, мы вообще не нужны им живыми? Тогда они могут просто взять и в любой момент убить всех нас. Сразу. Просто выпустить какой-то усыпляющий газ в столовой, пока все обедают, и дело сделано. Ведь никто не сможет сопротивляться. Никто даже и не знает, что  _сейчас_  здесь происходит. Господи, а что если... — Он резко останавливается посреди комнаты и поднимает на Ньюта шокированный взгляд. — Что если Тереза там?  
  
      В голове у Томаса будто что-то щёлкает, и он начинает ещё быстрее ходить по комнате, всё так же испуганно и рассеянно глядя на всё вокруг, пока Ньют стоит на месте и, нахмурившись, наблюдает за ним.  
  
      Ему больно слышать о Терезе в очередной раз, но... что он может сделать? Она дорога Томасу. Он... влюблён в неё? А почему, собственно, и нет? Тереза красива, очень красива. Она храбрая. Смышлёная. Уверенная в себе. Вполне очевидно,  _что_  Томас в ней нашёл, если на самом деле влюбился. И разве может Ньют винить его в этом? Нет. Это жизнь Томаса и только Томаса. И если он будет счастлив с Терезой, то... Ньют тоже будет счастлив. За него. В каком-то мазохистском и извращённом смысле, но он действительно будет рад за друга. Потому что для Ньюта нет никого и ничего важнее, чем Томас и его счастье.  
  
      И вдруг Ньют понимает: две недели — это ничтожно малый срок для того, чтобы по-настоящему влюбиться, но... Если даже у него получилось, то почему не могло получиться и у Томаса? Может, сейчас он страдает по Терезе так же сильно, как страдает по нему Ньют? И, может, поэтому он так боится? Боится, что больше никогда не увидит её?..  
  
      — Я не могу допустить, чтобы все эти ребята погибли. Мне до сих пор больно думать о Чаке, и я не представляю, как буду жить, если позволю умереть кому-то ещё. Я... Я не смогу, Ньют. Просто не смогу. Я не защитил Чака, не смог, и это моя вина, только моя. Я не спас его, я... я...  
  
      — Томас, дыши.  
  
      — Я не...  
  
      — Давай, у тебя получится. Медленный вдох. Теперь выдох.  
  
      — Чак...  
  
      — Вдох. И выдох. Как я, смотри.  
  
      Наконец, повторяя за Ньютом, Томас делает глубокий вдох и такой же глубокий выдох.  
  
      — Спасибо.  
  
      — Пожалуйста.  
  
      — Но я всё равно не смогу перестать о нём думать, ты ведь знаешь.  
  
      — Томми, послушай... — Ньют проводит рукой по лицу, решая, как помягче выразить то, что он хочет сказать. — Ты ни в чём не виноват. Стой, не перебивай. — Он выставляет ладонь вперёд, приказывая открывшему рот Томасу молчать и не говорить ни слова, что бы тот ни хотел возразить. — Ты. Ни в чём. Не виноват. Совершенно. Чак с самого начала знал, на что идёт. Да, знал. Не спорь. Вижу по глазам, что хочешь, но помолчи хоть сейчас. Пожалуйста. Спасибо. Чак погиб, знаю: сам там был, видел. Но он погиб, защищая  _тебя_ , глупое ты создание. Чтобы ты сейчас боролся с ПОРОКом и не допустил смерти друзей. Подумай о Минхо, о Фрайпане, об Уинстоне. Подумай обо всех нас. Ты  _нужен_ нам, Томми. Нужен. И я не позволю тебе раскиснуть. Так что соберись и возьми себя в руки наконец! Сделай так, чтобы Чак погиб не напрасно.  
  
      Когда Ньют видит исказившееся болью лицо Томаса, то понимает, что всё-таки немного перегнул. В конце концов, ему и самому не просто, и говорить так о Чаке тоже больно, хоть и нужно, чтобы всё принять, смириться и сделать уже шаг вперёд. Ведь если они и дальше будут так реагировать, у них ничего не получится. Возможно, Ньют слишком невозмутим и холоден, но это к лучшему. Точно к лучшему. Он знает.  
  
      — То есть тебе совсем плевать? — всхлипывает Томас. Ньют видит, как сильно он пытается сдержаться и не начать кричать или плакать, и понимает, что его собственное сердце больно сжимается при виде такого Томаса.  
  
       _Нет, нет, нет. Ты должен мыслить трезво и рационально. Ты должен быть сдержанным. Бесстрастным. Равнодушным. Будь рассудительным, Ньют. Не позволь этому мальчишке растопить лёд._  
  
      Ньют очень хочет повиноваться и сделать так, как ему твердит голос разума, честно. И он даже соглашается с каждым словом, да, ведь всё верно: он не должен становиться мягким, он не должен разрешать чувствам брать верх над логикой и он не должен позволять Томасу — этому чёртовому Томми — занимать своё сердце, мысли и всё сознание. Абсолютно точно не должен, совершенно точно не должен, точно-точно не должен. И его рациональная часть активно кивает и повторяет вслед за ним: «Не должен, не должен, не должен!». И она готова повторить это сотни и тысячи раз, если понадобится. И Ньют  _знает_ , что она будет права. И он хочет верить, что ещё не всё потеряно и ситуацию можно как-то исправить, вот только... Несмотря на все попытки разума заглушить его, тоненький — но уверенный — голосок правды пробивается сквозь все преграды и вполне себе чётко и ясно заявляет:  _«Поздно»_ , перечёркивая этим все надежды Ньюта обмануть собственное сознание.  
  
      — Вот так вот значит, — продолжает Томас, через силу улыбаясь. — Хотя я не удивлён: с твоим-то отношением к нему...  
  
      — Я относился к нему так, как было нужно, — жёстко чеканит Ньют. — Порядок, порядок и ещё раз порядок — таковы условия для жизни в Глэйде, если ты забыл. Или ты считаешь, что мы должны были прогибаться под каждого мальчишку? Что у нас были лишние силы на исполнение их прихотей? Как бы безжалостно это ни звучало, но не будь в Глэйде такой дисциплины, то вряд ли бы даже треть из ребят дожила до сегодня.  
  
      — Но сейчас-то они мертвы!  
  
      — Не наша вина! — не сдержавшись кричит Ньют, но тут же смягчает тон: — Это действительно не наша вина. Если бы ПОРОК не сошёл с ума и не заставил нас бежать в логово гриверов, всё было бы замечательно. Так что прекрати винить себя и привязывать ко всему Чака. Это жизнь, и нам  _нужно_  с ней смириться. Я не говорю забыть, нет, но смириться, понимаешь?  
  
      Опуская взгляд, Томас нехотя кивает, но Ньют хмурится.  
  
      — Знаешь, если ты скажешь, что у меня ужасное чувство юмора, или что я никчёмный бегун, или ещё что-то в этом роде, то я не буду спорить. Правда. Но если ты думаешь, что мне в самом деле плевать на Чака, то ты сильно ошибаешься, Томас.  
  
      На это Томасу нечего ответить: он понимает, что Ньют прав.  
  
       _Прав. Как бы им обоим ни хотелось верить в обратное._  
  
      Томас сутулится, словно надеясь спрятаться от пронизывающего взгляда напротив, но через какое-то время всё-таки поднимает на Ньюта слезящиеся глаза и хрипло шепчет:  
  
      — Я пообещал ему.  
  
      Но Ньют лишь пожимает плечами.  
  
      — Значит, впредь будь поосторожнее с обещаниями.  
  
      Томас громко всхлипывает, тут же зажимая рот ладонью и стыдливо опуская взгляд.  
  
      Он не плачет, нет — он держится. Он сильный. Он всё понимает. Он справится. Обязательно справится. Это же Томас. Конечно с ним всё будет хорошо. Иначе просто и быть не может.  
  
      Но если всё правда хорошо, то почему тогда Ньюту так больно?..  
  
      И именно в этот момент Ньют понимает, что больше не может сдерживаться.  
  
      — Почему тебе всегда нужно быть чёртовым героем? — дрожащим голосом спрашивает он.  
  
      Удивлённый Томас внимательно смотрит на друга, но не говорит ни слова.  
  
      — Я не понимаю, Томас, — продолжает Ньют. — Тебе совсем незачем жить? Тогда, в день, когда ты побежал в лабиринт к Минхо с Алби, чем ты думал? Ты вообще  _думал?_  Да, вы выбрались, но что если бы вы погибли там? Ты ведь ничего не знал ни о лабиринте, ни о гриверах... Да ни о чём ты не знал! Можешь хоть сейчас об этом подумать?! — кричит Ньют. В уголках глаз скапливаются слёзы, но ему плевать. — Ты бежал на верную смерть, но какое тебе до этого дело, верно? «Пф, подумаешь! Какая разница, сдохну — не сдохну? Одним больше, одним меньше — что с того?»  
  
      Ньют горько смеётся.  _До чего же жалко он, должно быть, выглядит сейчас._  Томас хмурится больше и больше с каждой сказанной фразой, но Ньют не останавливается.  
  
      — Почему тебе так насрать на свою жизнь? Ради чего ты рискуешь? Что за геройский синдром? — Он улыбается, чувствуя, как по щекам текут слёзы. Улыбается и думает, что дальше падать уже некуда. — Ты идиот, Томас. Идиот, спасающий кого угодно, но только не себя.  
  
      В комнате повисает тишина, нарушаемая только тяжёлым дыханием и редкими всхлипами.  
  
      — Я ненавижу тебя, — наконец хрипло произносит Ньют. — Ненавижу твоё самоубийственное геройство. Ненавижу твою самоуверенность. Ненавижу бесстрашие. Я ненавижу твои чёртовы оленьи глаза, которым не могу сопротивляться. Ненавижу родинки. Ненавижу эту грёбаную улыбку. Я ненавижу твои губы, твоё поведение, твоё  _всё_. Я ненавижу. Ненавижу. Так хочу ненавидеть, Томми, так хочу, — отчаянно шепчет он. —  _И не могу._  
  
      Вдох получается слишком резким и громким. Последующий выдох — тоже.  
  
      Томас по-прежнему молчит, не решаясь сказать ни слова. Ньют молчит, потому что не знает, что ещё сказать. Потому что всё и так очевидно. Потому что Томас не настолько слепой, чтобы даже сейчас не заметить.  
  
      Ньюту больно, но это приятная боль. Это боль свободы, честности, разоблачения всех тайн и секретов: он наконец признался. Более очевидным было бы только сказать: «Эй, Томас! Слушай, я знаю, что тебе на меня плевать, но если ты вдруг захочешь, ну, пообниматься или что-то в этом роде, то я всегда рад! Так что обращайся, договорились? Вот и отлично, теперь можем продолжить спасать мир». Томас же не заставит его это сказать? Не заставит же?..  
  
      — Почему ты говоришь это сейчас?  
  
      Или заставит.  
  
      Ньюту снова хочется засмеяться — на этот раз от искреннего недоумения на лице Томаса (ну не может человек быть таким невинным!), — но он сдерживается, вместо этого решая совершить самый безбашенный поступок в своей жизни. Потому что когда ещё в будущем будет такой момент? Господи, да они даже не знают, что будет завтра! О каком будущем может идти речь?  
  
      Именно с этой мыслью Ньют делает несколько уверенных шагов навстречу потрясённо застывшему Томасу, вдыхает полной грудью и решительно прижимается к губам напротив.  
  
      Будучи уверенным, что целует в первый и последний раз, Ньют старается запомнить как можно больше: в памяти моментально откладываются и мягкие, хоть и искусанные, губы Томаса, и его тяжёлое дыхание, и чертовски приятное ощущение горячего, крепкого тела рядом, как и множество других, не менее важных деталей, но самым главным открытием среди всего этого оказывается сам Томас, не предпринимающий ни единой попытки оттолкнуть Ньюта. И когда Ньют это понимает, то сам отстраняется от Томаса, испуганно глядя ему в глаза.  
  
      — Томми?..  
  
      Но «Томми» не слышит. Он то ли напуган, то ли удивлён, то ли потрясён, а, может, и всё сразу — не понятно, но в одном Ньют уверен точно: рука Томаса твёрдо лежит на его талии и не собирается её покидать. Мелочь, а приятно. Тело с разумом соглашается, и Ньют чувствует, как к паху приливает кровь.  
  
      Вот только этого не хватало. Мало ему неуместного признания, странного поцелуя и непонятной реакции Томаса, так ещё и эрекция добавилась! Причём именно в тот момент, когда его обнимает Томас. Ну не абсурд ли? Нет, с Ньюта хватит: с этим нужно что-то делать.  
  
      — Томас, я понимаю, что поступил глупо, и что вообще не должен был позволять себе такое, и ты сейчас в шоке, но, пожалуйста, скажи хоть что-нибудь. Скажи, наори или ударь, если хочешь, но только не молчи, прошу тебя! — надрывно шепчет Ньют, надеясь уже на любую реакцию. — Пожалуйста, Томми.  
  
      И тогда Томас словно приходит в себя: он моргает несколько раз, хмурится и, вопреки всем ожиданиям Ньюта, притягивает его вплотную к себе. Ньют еле сдерживает то ли писк, то ли стон и запрокидывает голову, когда Томас кладёт и вторую руку на его талию. Выглядит тот при этом весьма уверенно, и только лёгкая складка на лбу выдаёт его задумчивость и сомнения. Ньют совершенно не понимает, что и почему происходит, но ему нравится, а пока ему нравится, ничего не имеет значения.  
  
      Стон всё-таки не удаётся сдержать, когда Томас целует Ньюта под челюстью: коротко, робко и целомудренно.  _Томасу вдруг стало интересно, как далеко он сможет зайти? Захотелось познать вкус запретного плода? Что ж, Ньют удовлетворит его любопытство._  
  
      — Не знаю, какой гривер тебя укусил, но если что, то помни: ты сам напросился, — говорит Ньют и с силой отталкивает Томаса от себя. Тот смотрит сначала с недоумением, но когда, делая ещё шаг, он упирается в кровать позади себя, непонимание на его лице быстро сменяется удивлением и даже немного страхом.  
  
       _Тем не менее он всё ещё не сопротивляется,_  — думает Ньют и снова, но уже не так сильно, толкает Томаса. Тот послушно падает на кровать, опять хмурясь, но не говорит ни слова.  
  
       _Ну почему он такой покорный? Почему не скажет: «Ньют, остановись. Прекрати это. Посмеялись и хватит»? Почему не пошлёт его? Почему всё терпит и подчиняется? Почему?_  
  
      Так и не найдя убедительного ответа, Ньют решает просто забить на здравый смысл. Хотя бы сегодня. Потому что вот он, Томас: сидит тут, прямо перед ним и терпеливо ждёт следующих действий. Не знает, что будет дальше, но ждёт и смотрит на Ньюта  _таким_  взглядом, с  _таким_  доверием и преданностью, что становится физически плохо. И вот этого милого, простодушного и совершенно непорочного ребёнка Ньют так безбожно хочет.  
  
      Отвратительно.  
  
      Вина и стыд безжалостно раздирают грудную клетку, но сейчас не время заниматься самобичеванием, поэтому Ньют делает глубокий вдох, подходит ближе к Томасу и, не оставляя больше ни секунды на размышления, одним уверенным движением седлает его колени.  
  
      От неожиданности у Томаса выбивает дух, и он непроизвольно выгибается в спине, закрывая глаза, пока Ньют, не теряя времени, покрывает маленькими поцелуями его лоб и скулы. Он понимает, что ведёт себя, как конченый шиз, наконец дорвавшийся до человечинки, но ничего не может с собой поделать: уж слишком долго он ждал.  
  
      Когда Ньют приникает жадным поцелуем к приоткрытым губам Томаса, тот сначала напрягается всем телом, но после того, как Ньют, уставший ждать, кладёт его ладони на свою талию, намекая, что не против таких прикосновений, — расслабляется и даже несмело целует в ответ. Окрылённый неожиданной отдачей Ньют еле сдерживает улыбку и начинает с удвоенным рвением вылизывать рот Томаса, не забывая вплотную прижиматься к его груди и упиваться учащённым сердцебиением, которое ощущает буквально кожей.  
  
      Но самым приятным для Ньюта в этом хаосе впечатлений оказываются руки Томаса, по-хозяйски ложащиеся на его ягодицы, и судя по тому, как гортанно стонет Томас, когда заставляет Ньюта опуститься на свой пах, — приятно не только ему. Судорожно выдыхая, Ньют утыкается носом в изгиб шеи Томаса и медленно трётся задницей о его... стояк.  
  
      Чёрт возьми, у него действительно стоит! Стоит на Ньюта!  
  
      От осознания одновременно хочется и кончить, и облиться ледяной водой, чтобы протрезветь, потому что не может, ну не может Томас хотеть Ньюта,  _парня_ , своего друга, в конце концов! Особенно когда влюблён в такую чудесную Терезу.  
  
      И тут до Ньюта доходит.  _Влюблён. В Терезу._  Ну конечно! Апокалипсис апокалипсисом, а пубертат никто не отменял: они подростки, гормоны бушуют, и трахаться хочется до боли в яйцах. Единственная проблема — не с кем. Как же всё, оказывается, просто! Томасу вовсе не нужен Ньют и его чувства — только разрядка и, возможно, удовольствие, которое тот только рад доставить. Не то чтобы Ньют на что-то надеялся, ведь с самого начала было ясно, что Томас действует не во имя большого и светлого чувства, но вопрос, из-за чего именно он действует, всё-таки оставался открытым. Теперь же всё ясно. Вот и сошлась мозаика.  
  
      Удивительно, но Ньют не расстраивается. Может, он уже просто выплакал всё, что мог, а может, слишком сильное возбуждение не позволяет заменить себя другими эмоциями, но всё это не важно. Сейчас важен только Томас, ласково поглаживающий поясницу Ньюта, и его чувства.  
  
      Посмотреть в глаза Томасу оказывается адски сложной миссией: во-первых, Ньюту как ни крути, а всё же стыдно; во-вторых, просто выдержать взгляд Томаса — этот долбаный благоговейный взгляд — уже заслуживает отдельной премии. Тем не менее Ньюту каким-то непонятным образом всё-таки удаётся поднять глаза на друга и не умереть при этом. Томас, очевидно, пребывает в полной прострации и вряд ли до конца осознаёт происходящее, но, повинуясь каким-то инстинктам, сдерживает себя и свои желания. Нельзя иначе объяснить то, что, несмотря на предельно расширенные зрачки, затруднённое дыхание и упирающийся в Ньюта стояк, он всё ещё преспокойно сидит и даже не пытается покуситься на тело, буквально льнущее к нему и согласное на всё, что угодно. Намереваясь раскрепостить Томаса, Ньют вновь кладёт его ладони себе на талию и, сгорая от стыда, пару раз трётся промежностью о промежность.  
  
      — Ты можешь, — выдыхает он куда-то в плечо Томасу, — если хочешь.  
  
      В ответ Томас утробно рычит, и Ньют даже пугается на мгновение, но тут же расслабляется, почувствовав, что его целуют.  _Его. Целует. Томас,_  — потрясённо повторяет сознание.  _— Сам!_  Ньюту кажется, что он не сможет удивиться ещё больше, потому что за сегодняшний день и так произошло столько неожиданных событий, сколько у него за всю жизнь не наберётся, но понимает, что ошибается, когда Томас снимает свою футболку: это действие занимает секунду от силы, и Томас сразу возвращается к прерванному поцелую, как будто он... стесняется себя? Ньют не может поверить: Томас —  _Томас!_  — стесняется! Если кому и надо стесняться своего тела, так это Ньюту: нескладный, худой как щепка, с острыми коленками и выпирающими рёбрами — причин хоть отбавляй. Но никак не Томасу: сильному, широкоплечему, с рельефными бицепсами и крепкими бёдрами — да с таким телом он сможет любому отпор дать, если захочет. Не захочет, конечно — это же Томас: он, скорее, побежит спасать котёнка с дерева, чем ударит кого-нибудь, даже шиза, не говоря уже об убийстве.  
  
      Ньют приходит в себя, когда Томас настойчиво стягивает с него кофту: справившись, он откидывает её в неизвестном направлении и — неожиданно — приникает к бледной коже на ключицах, одновременно с жаром и нежностью посасывая её. Ньют стонет и зарывается носом в волосы Томаса, жадно вдыхая  _его_  запах. Всё это так невероятно и до безумия приятно, что внизу живота уже не просто тянет, а болезненно скручивает.  
  
      Не желая тратить время на ненужные ласки, Ньют мягко отталкивает Томаса и опускает ладонь на ширинку на его брюках, собираясь её расстегнуть. Почувствовав это, Томас сначала замирает и напрягается всем телом (отчего Ньют даже успевает испугаться и решить, что Томас передумал), но потом приобнимает Ньюта за поясницу и, резко меняя их положение, заставляет упасть спиной на кровать, пока сам нависает сверху.  
  
      И уже только от открывшегося вида Ньюту вновь хочется кончить: Томас, возвышающийся над ним, без футболки, с растрёпанными волосами и лихорадочным румянцем на щеках, так очевидно  _нуждающийся_  в разрядке и, возможно, даже в самом Ньюте — о чём ещё он мог мечтать?  
  
      Ньют не выдерживает, когда Томас снова целует его под челюстью, и всё-таки дотягивается до его ширинки, в мгновение расстёгивая её и пуговицу сверху.  
  
       _Почему он не может понять, что все эти поцелуи и ласки вовсе не обязательны? Не хочет — пускай не делает, Ньют ведь и не просит. Ему нужен перепихон? Будет перепихон. Но не надо вот этим вот всем заставлять Ньюта беспомощно плавиться под прикосновениями и невольно надеяться на что-то в будущем. Не надо._  
  
      Кажется, что-то Томас всё-таки понимает и потому поднимает на Ньюта настороженный взгляд. Ньют его упорно избегает, посвящая всё внимание никак не расстёгивающейся ширинке на своих брюках. Зрение становится расплывчатым из-за скапливающихся в уголках глаз слёз, и Ньют моргает несколько раз, пытаясь вернуть чёткость и фокус. Однако когда он снова может ясно видеть, то не радуется, а до крови кусает губы и хочет вернуть слёзы обратно, потому что уж лучше не видеть ничего, чем видеть нахмуренное, искажённое болью лицо Томаса и его полные жалости глаза.  
  
      — Просто разденься уже, — не выдерживает Ньют.  
  
      С ширинкой наконец покончено, и Ньют начинает стаскивать штаны вместе с бельём, всем существом чувствуя на себе тяжёлый взгляд.  _Не обращай внимания, не обращай внимания, не обращай внимания._  К счастью, вскоре со стороны Томаса тоже слышится шелест снимаемой одежды, и Ньют поднимает голову как раз вовремя, чтобы встретиться с его глазами.  _Молодец. Тебе не восемь, чтобы пялиться. Будь серьёзнее._  
  
      — Ты знаешь, что делать?  
  
      Томас фанатично качает головой и смотрит куда-то в сторону. Всей его уверенности как не бывало: сейчас он выглядит, как нашкодивший щенок, которого отчитывает хозяин. Такой большой, двухметровый, накачанный, но всё равно щенок.  
  
      — Сядь.  
  
      Томас моментально повинуется, и это так смешно, что Ньют не может сдержать улыбки: его покорность лишь добавляет забавного сходства с щенком. Однако когда Томас садится на кровать и одновременно со страхом и желанием смотрит на Ньюта, ему становится не до шуток.  
  
       _Сейчас или никогда,_  — говорит он себе и во второй раз за вечер седлает Томаса. Оба судорожно вдыхают, когда их возбуждённые члены соприкасаются.  _Томасу просто повезло, что кое-кто захотел подрочить в душе и растянуть свою задницу, иначе не было бы ничего этого._  
  
      — Если хочешь что-то сказать — не стесняйся. Можешь вообще делать всё, что хочешь, но прямо сейчас мне нужно, чтобы ты сидел спокойно и не мешал мне, хорошо?  
  
      Томас утвердительно кивает несколько раз, всё так же испуганно глядя на Ньюта, и зачем-то разводит ноги шире. Ньют нервно усмехается и немного привстаёт, опираясь на плечи Томаса.  
  
       _Давай, ты сможешь. Всё не так сложно, как кажется. Это же Томас, как ты и хотел. Вперёд, всё получится._  
  
      Со вдохом Ньют собирает выступившую смазку с их членов, с выдохом — обильно сплёвывает на ладонь. Томас предельно внимательно наблюдает за каждым действием и физически не делает ничего, что могло бы помешать Ньюту. Вот только он не подумал, что его переживающе-голодный взгляд тоже может быть чертовски отвлекающим. Когда Ньют смазывает его член импровизированной смазкой, он шипит и громко втягивает воздух через нос, умудряясь при этом не пошевелиться. Очевидно, просьбу Ньюта он выполняет дословно и буквально, что всё-таки не может не радовать.  
  
      Оттягивать момент и дальше невозможно. Ньют это понимает и не пытается обмануть себя, изощряясь с ласками и прелюдией. Собравшись с духом, он встаёт поудобнее и переносит весь вес на левую руку, правой приставляя член Томаса к кольцу мышц. Делает глубокий вдох, зажмуривает глаза и начинает медленно насаживаться.  
  
      Головка входит без особых усилий, чему Ньют крайне рад. Может, и правда всё не так страшно? Выждав на всякий случай несколько секунд, Ньют опускается ещё чуть-чуть ниже и резко распахивает глаза, потому что Томас стонет. И это не просто какой-то тихий искусственный стон, а самая настоящая, дикая смесь удивления, желания и нетерпения. Первобытная похоть. Страсть. Но самое главное даже не это, а то, что Томас стонет  _искренне_. И от этой мысли и дискомфорт, и боль, и совесть отходят на второй план.  
  
      — Всё хорошо, Томми, — успокаивающе шепчет Ньют, потому что видит, как Томасу сложно сдерживать себя: всё его тело натянуто как струна, а простынь, сжимаемая в пальцах, угрожает разорваться с минуты на минуту. — Потерпи ещё немного.  
  
      Очевидно, это «немного» вполне может растянуться на очень даже много, но Томасу об этом знать вовсе не обязательно.  
  
      Да в конце-то концов — Ньют не хрустальный! (Это точно, он проверял — лишь ногу сломал.) У него получится, если он захочет. А он хочет.  _Господи, как он хочет!_  
  
      Впиваясь пальцами в плечи Томаса так сильно, что завтра вместо красных следов там определённо будут синяки, Ньют садится ещё ниже. Он буквально чувствует, как член Томаса растягивает его изнутри, и это так странно, так непривычно и так  _хорошо_ , что ему даже становится стыдно. Потому что никто не должен получать от этого удовольствие. Это ненормально. Это отвратительно. Это нездорóво.  
  
      И это просто охуенно.  
  
      Томас протяжно стонет, и Ньют упирается лбом в его плечо, пытаясь выровнять дыхание: ему нужно расслабиться и привыкнуть к новым ощущениям, ведь желание желанием, а против организма не попрёшь. Прикрывая глаза, он невесомо целует Томаса в районе ключиц, просто чтобы хоть как-то отвлечься и потянуть время.  
  
      В голове плотный и беспросветный туман, мозг отказывается нормально работать, отдельные непонятные слова совершенно не хотят склеиваться в мысли, а расплывчатые силуэты — превращаться в образы. Возможно, у Ньюта едет крыша. Возможно, он даже не против.  
  
      Томас тем временем в очередной раз стонет и, из последних сил удерживая себя в руках, запрокидывает голову, выставляя на показ прекрасную мощную шею, которую Ньюта так и тянет зацеловать, покусать и вылизать, но он вовремя останавливается, вместо этого решая всё-таки закончить начатое дело.  
  
      Когда Ньют с болезненным стоном опускается до конца и замирает, Томас теряет последние остатки воли и самообладания и подхватывает Ньюта под ягодицы, резко вставая вместе с ним. Ньют не сопротивляется — только инстинктивно сцепляет ноги на талии Томаса, руками обнимая за шею. Из-за силы непривычных ощущений он даже не сразу понимает, что упирается спиной в стену, а Томас, придерживая за бёдра, помогает ему оставаться в таком положении. Ньют опускает взгляд на руки Томаса, на его мозолистые ладони, пальцы и восхищается силой, заключённой в них: Томас мог в любой момент сорваться и сделать Ньюту больно, он мог наплевать на просьбы и сделать так, как ему хотелось, он мог забыться и...  
  
      Ньют тут же обрывает себя.  _Не мог. Не Томас._  Томас не такой. Томас не стал бы. Томас слишком хороший и правильный. Настолько правильный, что когда к Ньюту возвращается способность анализировать звуки вокруг, он слышит  _извинения_  Томаса. Конечно, сотни «прости, прости, прости» виноватым шёпотом слышны только Ньюту, но больше никому и не нужно. Сейчас есть только Томас и Ньют — это их мирок. Маленький, шаткий и недолговечный, но их. И Ньют ни за что его не променяет.  
  
      — Всё хорошо, Томми, — шепчет он, утыкаясь носом в изгиб шеи Томаса и закрывая глаза. — Прекрати извиняться.  
  
      Томас замолкает, но Ньют не может видеть его лица — он лишь чувствует бешено колотящееся сердце в груди напротив, тяжёлое дыхание на своих волосах и сильные руки на бёдрах. Хочется подогнать Томаса, поторопить, заставить сделать хоть что-то, но Ньют не уверен, что может сейчас внятно говорить, поэтому вместо слов он просто прижимает Томаса ближе к себе, перемещая ладони на его лопатки и мягко поглаживая.  
  
      И только тогда Томас делает первый толчок: осторожно выходит из Ньюта, приподнимая его, и уже через секунду снова входит до упора. Оба громко стонут, и у Томаса окончательно заканчивается терпение: он начинает самозабвенно вбиваться в Ньюта, почти сразу набирая быстрый темп. Ньют не может найти себе в силы посмотреть на друга, но, возможно, так даже лучше, потому что самый сильный для него сейчас источник информации извне — это ощущения и этих ощущений более чем достаточно.  
  
      Ньют сильнее прижимается к Томасу, когда чувствует, что больше не касается стены. Сам же Томас перемещает одну руку на поясницу Ньюта, удерживая его на весу, а другой упирается в стену. Он восстанавливает сбитый ритм и вновь давится стонами вперемешку со всхлипами, порывисто целуя Ньюта куда-то в висок.  
  
      С каждым толчком в комнате словно становится жарче, но Ньют знает, что всё дело в другом. Ньют вообще очень много знает. Даже слишком, чтобы просто забыть потом происходящее. Он старается концентрироваться на деталях как можно меньше, он старается запоминать как можно меньше, он старается чувствовать как можно меньше. Он старается. Честно.  
  
      Но у него совершенно, абсолютно ничего не выходит.  
  
      Потому что нельзя забыть это невероятное ощущение крепких мышц спины под пальцами. Нельзя забыть эти божественно сильные руки, так легко удерживающие Ньюта. Нельзя забыть эти очаровательные родинки на скулах, шее, ключицах.  _И нельзя забыть эти чёртовы искренние стоны, которые Томас совсем не сдерживает._  
  
      Когда Ньют наконец открывает глаза и видит лицо напротив, его желудок делает сумасшедший кульбит: всё это время, пока Ньют пытался не обращать внимание на Томаса и вообще всю ситуацию, тот смотрел на него с таким трепетом, с каким смотрят только верующие на крест. Томас ловит взглядом каждую его эмоцию, каждое движение, каждый вдох, по-настоящему волнуется и боится сделать больно.  _Как_  этого парня можно не любить? Даже в таком положении он умудряется уделять всё внимание не себе, а другому. Если бы Ньют не знал правды, то подумал бы, что Томас в него влюблён, но...  
  
      Томас входит особенно глубоко, и от неожиданности Ньют запрокидывает голову, уже готовясь к удару об стену, но его не случается: затылок Ньюта падает на вовремя подставленную ладонь. И уже от осознания того, что сейчас Томас смотрит  _на него_  и переживает  _за него_ , а не за кого-то другого, Ньюта подталкивает к самому краю, но когда Томас притягивает его к себе и нежно целует, заставляя забыть обо всём на свете, волна удовольствия затапливает его целиком.  
  
       _— Я люблю тебя._  
  
      Слова сами слетают с языка, и Ньют не смог бы удержать их, даже если бы хотел.  
  
      Глаза застилает зернистой пеленой, мозг превращается в вату, а мышцы судорожно сжимаются. Сквозь толстый слой ошеломляющих эмоций и ощущений, Ньют отдалённо чувствует, как Томас кончает в него и как разливающееся по всему телу тепло дарит ему наполненность и завершённость. Как будто его цель была достигнута, а миссия — окончена. Как будто только ради этого момента и жило всё его существо. Как будто после этого он освободится и его чувства к Томасу просто возьмут и исчезнут, наконец позволив Ньюту вдохнуть полной грудью.  _Как будто этого было достаточно._  
  
      Не было. И никогда не будет.  
  
      Когда Томас отходит от оргазма и аккуратно опускает Ньюта на пол, оба молчат. Томас сутулится, избегает взгляда в глаза и абсолютно не знает, что сказать. Ньют это видит и пытается придумать хоть что-то, что поможет другу избежать неловкости. Полностью избежать её, конечно, не получится, но всегда можно создать иллюзию всёвпорядковости, верно?  
  
      — Не говори ничего, — хрипло произносит Ньют, выбирая вариант «сделать вид, что ничего не было». — Не надо.  
  
       _Не надо жалости, не надо оправданий, не надо лжи,_  заканчивает он про себя.  
  
      — Ньют...  
  
      — Нет, Томас, — резко перебивает Ньют. — Просто... не надо.  
  
      Ньюту не больно. Ньюту легко: у него нет слёз, у него не осталось эмоций, у него уже случился катарсис. Слова закончились — слова не нужны.  
  
      Может, Ньюту и нужно сказать что-то ещё или отреагировать как-то по-другому, но у него нет на это совершенно никаких сил. Не сейчас. Нет. На сегодня хватит.  _С него_  хватит. Всё само рассосётся. Потом. Нужно время. Они забудут. Он забудет. Всё нормально. Всё в порядке. Всё  _будет_  в порядке. Обязательно.  
  
      Ньют отрешённо смотрит в стену справа от себя и почти не слышит, как Томас подходит к кровати, поднимает свои вещи и направляется в душ. Он не знает, сколько проходит времени, после того, как хлопает дверь. Он начинает замерзать. Он садится на пол. Он закрывает глаза. Он улыбается.  
  
      Он любит Томаса.  
  
      Он любит этого грёбаного оболтуса, мечтающего спасти мир. Он любит его храбрость и самоотверженность. Он любит его странные замашки и ужимки. Он любит его честность и непосредственность. Он любит его стремление защитить друзей. Он любит его вечно непослушные волосы. Он любит его глаза, его скулы, его губы. Он любит каждую деталь в нём. Он любит  _его_.  
  
      Ньют бы очень хотел возненавидеть всё это. Он хотел бы возненавидеть Томаса. Хотел бы его забыть раз и навсегда. И, возможно, ему действительно стоит это сделать. Тогда всё изменится. Тогда всё будет лучше. Тогда ему будет легче.  
  
      Проблема лишь в том, что Ньют не может. Как бы ни хотел, как бы ни противился и как бы ни убеждал самого себя в том, что его желания — больные и ненормальные. Он просто не может. Точка.  
  
      Ньют улыбается: всё-таки есть в этом всём плюс! Теперь ему есть что терять и за что бороться. Теперь он знает, ради чего может умереть. Теперь он понимает, что, куда бы его ни занесло, с кем бы он ни оказался и как бы ни изменился мир,  _Томас_  будет причиной, по которой Ньют не сдастся и продолжит бороться.  
  
      А ради Томаса Ньют очень хочет бороться.


End file.
